


Detrás de Escena

by usudamit



Series: Surf and Pudding [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susurro, siempre en susurro.<br/>No había forma de que este ambiente se tornara más privado y personal. Y era que sus encuentros debían permanecer en completo hermetismo, tras camarínes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrás de Escena

Susurro, siempre en susurro.

No había forma de que este ambiente se tornara más privado y personal. Y era que sus encuentros debían permanecer en completo hermetismo, tras camarínes. Casi como una excusa de ensayo para  memorizar y dejar grabado en tu cabeza cada detalle de su cuerpo. Incluso aquella reacción al contacto con tus largos dedos, ese ligero temblor al tacto con tus labios y aquella voz grave cerca de tu oído.

Entonces te aferras a él, lo abrazas con fuerzas para no dejarlo escapar. Solo unos minutos de completa paz, ambiente perfecto hasta que llega el golpe de la puerta.

\- ¿Chris? dentro de poco saldrás a escena, por favor ve a maquillaje - exclama algo exaltada la voz tras la puerta.

\- Si, enseguida voy - ríe un poco mientras da un vago intento por escapar de aquella prisión que rodea sus caderas.

\- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tom? lo he buscado en el camarín, el estudio y nadie lo ha visto - dice con un tono más acelerado

\- ¿A Tom? No, no lo he visto. Seguro debe andar ensayando escondido, ya sabes como es.

Entonces te sonríe de forma cómplice, solo correspondes a la sonrisa y le sueltas para que intente recuperar en sus hombros el peso de aquellas enormes ropas. Pero sus brazos regresan a ti y sientes el calor en tu espalda.

Una vez más, el libreto no deja abasto las cosas que pasan tras cámaras.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un profundo cariño por este drabble ya que fue el primero que escribí y publiqué en tumblr.   
> Espero que les haya gustando tanto como a mi y me perdonan en el alma si a alguien les ofende el Hiddlesworth.


End file.
